Brent Harris
Background Brent Harris was born a normal child. He had no abnormalities, he was a perfectly healthy baby boy. His parents however did not agree. They abandoned the young baby at the doorstep of a local monastary. It was here that Brent grew up with no last name. He stayed at the local monastary until the age of 6, which is when a kind man named Thomas Harris, a friend of the monastary, agreed to adobt the young boy. Thomas Harris raised young Brent like his own son. Brent was leading a perfectly normal life until the age of 10. It was then that things suddenly started to change. It started with strange hard deposits on his elbows and knees. The deposits then began to spread to his heels, palms and eyebrows. At this point Thomas Harris began to worry. He took his son out of school because the other kids were beginning to ridicule him. He homeschooled him for the next few years and then things started to change for the worst. Brent's eyes suddenly turned red and his fingers and toes became hardened. Then his hair began to fall out. It was at this point the Harris family were convinced young Brent was being possesed by a demon. They contacted their local priest who attempted an exorcism. However the Priest soon realized Brent was perfectly normal spiritually. He told Thomas to accept his son for who he was, for not many people were going to. Over the next several years Brent would never leave the house as his appearance began to keep changing. He had no body hair and he lost feeling in all of his skin. He also began to notice that his body mass had tripiled in weight yet he was still able to move around with ease. Brent began experimenting and found out that his strength had indeed tripiled as well. These discoveries continued as Brent's skin began to become more and more rock like. The Harris family had no answers and just tried to treat him as a normal son. But as time went by Brent's skin started to completely take over and the young boy they once knew was not even recognizable. Brent started to become accidently destructive breaking almost every peice of furniture in the house. Brent hated that he was different and was afraid to leave his room for fear that he might accidently crush something. Thomas, with no direction, contacted the Priest again asking for some more advice. The Priest put him in touch with Father Lawrence Brookstone. Fr. Brookstone understood the situation and recommended the Academy to Mr. Harris. Thomas immediately thanked the heavens and began to write his letter to the Dean. Upon being accepted Brent has begun to experiment more with his abilities. With the excitment and motivation of joining a school where there are other like him, he realized that he can change the mass of his skin and reduced his thick rock coat to as thin as he possibly could so that he could look somewhat normal to the students. He also realized that his fists become larger in size when he really feels like punching something. He put many holes in his own wall discovering this fun new way to release anger. Despite these discoveries Brent has yet to find his true identity or tap into the power of his abilities. He ventures to the Academy to find the answers to these questions as well as many more... Personality and Appearance He is a massive young man with skin made out of gray rock. Insecure about his appearance. He is a natural leader but he just does not know it yet. He sticks up for others and is drawn towards the good in people. He has an intense desire to protect others. He is very excited to be around other youth because he has been an outsider most of his childhood. He is still developing his social skills. He has an above average intelligence and is fascinated with History, Science, Geology and trying to figure out exactly what he is. Powers and Abilities - Super Strength. His rock like mass gives him a natural heightened strength to be able to lift his own arms and legs. His body has also created a natural heightened endurance to be able to carry around his added weight. - Ability to manipulate his expenditures into massive rock based shapes by expanding his skin. Examples include: (Changing fists into massive boulders, creating rock spikes along arms and legs, growing in size by increasing the mass of his legs, turning arms into sharp pikes, creating a barrier to protect an ally, etc.) However, he has not yet realized the full potential of this skill and mostly uses this skill to create large boulder fists. - He can feel no pain in his rocky exterior and is very durable. His skin is made of a very resistant unknown rock substance that is resistant to gunfire, and most melee weapons. He is also capable of withstanding massive amounts of force. - He has the ability to expand his rock like skin to a thicker base to keep his body more protected. - His skin cannot be removed, if it is chipped away he has the ability to expand it back to the way it was. Weaknesses - He is very heavy and will sink like a rock in water. - While very resistant his rocky exterior can melt and be frozen. However he would have the ability to expand his skin to break free from a frozen state or continuously replace melted skin from fire. - He is a human underneath his rocky skin and can suffer from anything that his rocky exterior does not protect him from. (drowning, suffocating, sickness, wounds in the eyes or mouth, etc.). - His skin can grow back but his limbs (skeletal structure) cannot. - His mind is not protected and can be controlled, penetrated, or manipulated. - He often puts himself in danger to protect others The Academy To be determined... Alternate Universes Broken Universe Brent in this broken universe is the owner of an underground club/casino and mutant syndicate in NYC. This club is a haven for mutants and outcasts. It is one of the few places that remains neutral in the city. The only reason people remain civil in this environment is from fear of Brent. People in the club refer to Brent as "The Boss" and he rules with a stone fist (or axe, or hammer ) A normal non-mutant walking in to his club is an outsider, and gets many glares. People often come to Brent's club to track someone or find out needed information. He has a few people (old Academy friends) that he helps out but usually keeps his vow of neutrality. As long as mutants behave in his club, he does not care where they have come from or what they have done. Brent has lost all sense of right and wrong, and only cares to stay away from it all. He is still a protective and calm mannered person but is not afraid to use brute force to keep others in line or to collect debts. He is the same person he once was, he has just lost hope. His experiences have turned him from an optimistic youth to a grim and rugged man. His main purpose in life is this syndicate and club, he protects and leads fellow mutants that need a place to feel normal. Along with the club, Brent has many followers and could form a resistance movement but he has no desire to do so. For now, he doesn't care whats happening in the world outside and sees no reason to help the resistance. He lost that feeling many years ago... Some other things - Brent only has one eye. During his rise to power someone tried take Brent out, attacking one of his only weakspots (his eye). Brent survived the attack and proceeded to cut both eyes out of everyone involved. He let them go as a warning to everyone else. - Brent's strength has doubled, he is now one of the strongest mutants around. - As he aged, Brent's skin became even more dense and durable. - Brent carries a pair of oversized personalized pistols in a double shoulder gunstrap. - He usually wears dress slacks, dress shirt and tie, with rolled up sleeves in case he needs to morph his hands for a little dirty work. Otherwise he wears his suit jacket. Relationships To be determined... Quotes Category:Characters Category:Alpha Category:Broken Universe